Missy Kix
Missy Kix is a celebrity from Moshimo City, introduced in March 2012. She has appeared exclusively in music videos and the magazine and has been name-dropped in Sandy Drain Shenanigans and the Music Island Missions books. Her song, The Missy Kix Dance, was featured on the Music Rox album. Later on, a video was created and has published on the Moshi Monsters YouTube channel. In the song, she is shown to have a playful character and claims to be a secret agent. In interviews with Ruby Scribblez, she states that she is unaware of what free time is. She reappears in Zack Binspin's music video of Head Over Heels. However, she is never explicitly mentioned or described in the song's lyrics. Biography Moshipedia Missy Kix is the sassy secret agent/musician from far-off Moshimo City. Already a mega-gooperstar over there, she's since taken the rest of the Moshi World by storm. It's all down to a combination of her hyper catchy dance tracks, super cool fashion sense and a variety of super-secret agent skills. Moshi Music Mystery surrounds this sassy singer but rumour has it she's already a megastar in Moshimo City. Hardly surprising as her hyper songs are beyond catchy! Moshi Monsters Magazine :Issue 15 (19 April 2012) - Fact File: Missy Kix Missy Who? She's the mysterious Music Rox sensation whose hyper upbeat song is going down a storm in Monstro City! But what do we really know about Missy Kix? According to whispering Valley Mermaids, the sassy singing and her dance-tastic tunes are already big news in faraway Moshimo City. She's practically a mega star! Likes: Boogie-ing, Partying, singing Dislikes: Babyish gooperstars and wimpy music Favourite items: Stripy tights, cool shades and gadget-filled handbags! Hobbies: Missy collects Oochie Poochies and gives them funky fur-dos. Woof, Woof! Influences: None. This funky fashionista writes HER OWN songs. Sorry, Simon! (Accompanied image showing Simon saying "Hmm... Do I look impressed?") Heroes: Missy thinks that heroes are for zeroes! Cool Celebrity Friends: Simon growl, Zack Binspin and Tyra Fangs! Home Life: Fiddling with gadgets n her high-tech apartment, somewhere in the Skyscraper Zone of Moshimo City! Missy Kix has another job on the side. That's a bit hush-hush though. :Issue 42 (8 May 2014) - Missy Kix: The Fangtastic Fan Interview Missy Kix is the mysterious Music Rox sensation whose hyper upbeat song gets every Moshi rockin'! But what do we really know about her? We sent superfan Martha to see what the sassy singer had to say! Martha: You sing about being a secret agent... does that mean you're friends with the Super Moshis? Missy: I can't say, it's a secret! But Elder Furi and me are old pals. We've been on lots of risky missions together. He's even been on the back of my motorbike - his robe blew off and ruined his furstyle! Martha: What's the most popular place in your hometown of Moshimo City? Missy: My high-tech penthouse apartment in the Skyscraper Zone is pretty cool. But I guess the most popular place is the Neon Splatsuma, a nightclub where locals go to party. Martha: If you had the chance, would you change Zack Binspin's hairstyle? Missy: You bet, but Zack loves keeping snacks in his bushy hairdo. Actually I calll it his 'hair don't' because it doesn't look as hip as it used to - but don't tell him I said that! Martha: What's the tastiest - roarberry cheesecake or pop rox? Missy: I prefer pop rox because they look cool when you scoff them on dark dancefloors. They are also great for distracting baddies when you're about to be lowered into a cage crammed with Killer Canaries. But that's another story! Wow, what ROARsome questions, Martha! Now we know that Missy Kix is totally kickin' cool! Relationships *Zack Binspin With the debut of Head Over Heels, Zack Binspin was established as having romantic feelings for Missy Kix. The song is dedicated to Missy Kix as seen in the Music Video, although the lyrics never directly refer to her, most likely due to Simon Growl being the writer of the songs and neutrality sells better. *Lady GooGoo/Baby Rox In the Missy Kix Dance lyrics, Missy sings: "But other acts just wanna throw their toys out of the pram" in which she most likely refers to Lady GooGoo. Together with Lady Goo Goo also having had an in-canon lawsuit with someone wanting to steal her shtick, it most likely seems a meta in-joke of a supposed rivarly between characters that replaced one another within fiction due to the real life lawsuit against Lady GooGoo. *Tyra Fangs Being her celebrity friend according to Missy's fact file. Incidentally, Lady GooGoo dislikes Tyra Fangs, so Missy Kix's dislike for Lady GooGoo might be partially celebrity solidarity. *Simon Growl Clearly having some sort of tension with her being Growl's only star to produce herself and Simon Growl uttering "does it look like I care?", Simon is still described as being Missy's friend, just as much as Zack Binspin and Tyra Fangs are. *Elder Furi Has been on missions with him, recalling in an interview he was on the back of her motorcycle once. That would logic wise make her involved with the Super Moshis but just like her music career, she might not want to explicitly associate with any organization. *Roary Scrawl Not having a direct relationship to her, Roary is a fan of Missy Kix. He thinks she is cool and has her single on the Music Rox! album as one of his favourites, not stating what his other favourites are. He said this in an answer to the question of whom he would love to get an autograph from, which he answered with that being Missy Kix. Roary stated to prefer being her backup dancer over being with Cap'n Buck's crew. Reason to this was that he heard her dancers get endless supplies of Starlight Cookies. Design Missy Kix is designed to look more humanoid, possibly to appeal to a broader audience, just like Ellie. She has a large head, large Mickey Mouse-like hands and large feet, while her arms and legs and extremely thin and long, and her torso more of a point to connect the arms and legs. Her most distinguishable feature are her striped socks and sleeves. Her shirt has a pirate cat character on it, of which paws are incorporated in the cross bone design. She has a short black jacket and skirt. she has small golden ear piercings that are absent in her profile art. In her promo art, she had a different color scheme where she wore orange instead of red and carried a brown pouch around her waist. Trivia *In her song, she says that she is a "Sassy, Secret Agent/Musician". This could be a hint that she is involved with the Super Moshis or a similar organisation. *According to The Daily Growl article introducing Missy Kix, she manages and produces herself, and writes her own songs. *She comes from Moshimo City, and is currently the only known character from this place. Gallery TC Missy Kix series 3.png|Moshi Monsters Mash Up: Code Breakers Magazine_issue_15_p19.png|Issue 15 The Missy Kix Dance MV_MKD_Missy_Kix_identity.png MV MKD Purdy.png MV MKD Missy Kix motor.png MV MKD Missy Kix motor3.png MV MKD ShiShi.png MV MKD Ecto3.png MV MKD Green place1.png MV MKD Missy Kix hologram.png MV_MKD_signature.png Comics Twistmas Tales p6.png Twistmas Tales p7.png Magazine_issue_35_p10.png|Tyra Fangs dressed as Missy Kix Magazine_issue_35_p11.png Other Issue 17 Missy Kix.jpg|Issue 17 Missy blog.jpg|Daily Growl Missy Kix Art Promo.png Category:Celebrities Category:Characters